ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Player Character
Non-player character, or NPC, is a term originating in tabletop role-playing games for any character that is not directly controlled by a player. NPCs are controlled instead by the Game Master and as such run the gamut from important allies and arch-villains to staples such as the innkeeper, the shop merchants, and the random people on the street. The term has since expanded into use by other types of RPGs, such as console games and "interactive online stories" (essentially text-based RPGs). In the latter, the term is loosely synonymous with supporting character and bit character. NPCs in the PPC In the PPC, the term can apply to any character not directly owned and operated by a single PPC writer. We have some characters shared around by everybody, some that are available for use with permission, others just sitting around waiting to be adopted as player characters (PCs), and still more that appear but once, never to be seen again. There is no limit on the creation of NPCs, and no need to document them all, but the more persistent ones may be listed in the appropriate section on this page. Shared NPCs This category includes all Flowers and Department Heads, and there are a few other characters that anyone may use without asking (after getting Official Permission, that is). Generally these are characters who were created by Jay and Acacia for the original PPC, but not all of them are. For a list of shared NPCs, see Category:Free-to-Use. The Glossary of PPC Characters provides a fuller listing of shared NPCs, although many of them have very little information so far. NPCs Available with Permission Some PPC writers have partly-developed NPCs they don't mind loaning out; some left their characters behind on their departure, which require permission from the Board as a matter of politeness. These are listed here, followed by the name of the entity to whom one should address a request for the character's use. * Agent Ranger - The Board * Len - The Board * Nurse Elms - Neshomeh * Nurse Lillian (Medical) - Miah * Liz O'Grady - Tawaki * Seth Emerian - Cassie * Ellen Jonas - Cassie * Helena Rice - Cassie * Robin Samuel - Cassie * Martin Carlini - anamia * Voltarmi - Phobos * Big Murphy - Ekyl * Penidhren - Ekyl or Cassie * Teyala Solnerii - PoorCynic * The Canon Librarian - Huinesoron Adoptable NPCs These include many badfic recruits and other badfic rescuees, but also some bit players no longer needed by their creators. Listed in alphabetical order by first name, followed by the continuum they're from, a link to the fic and/or mission of origin, and the name of the writer who recruited them. If you want to adopt any of these characters, it's probably a good idea to drop a line to their recruiter first. Also, don't forget to take anyone you adopt off the list. * Delroch (who needs a better name) - The Silmarillion - Fic of origin: "The Singer's Girl" - Mission: "In the Most Unlikely Places" - Adagio * Diana - ''Batman'' (Nolanverse) - Fic of origin: "The Joker's Destini" - Mission: Of the same name - Tawaki * Granjo - DragonTales - Mentioned - Tawaki * Gringath, Hlisolf, Ling, Pulroth and Salibalf - The Lord of the Rings - (partial) Fic of origin: "Rubyflame, Mistress of Fire" - Mission: "The Rubyflame File" - those vaguely akin to humanity * Hul Choka - Star Wars - Tawaki * Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil - Animorphs - Tawaki * Melpomene - CATS - Tawaki * Natalie Green - Star Trek x Doctor Who - Tawaki * Skirfir - The Lord of the Rings - Tawaki * Master Tioud - Star Wars - Mission: "The Crab" - Elemarth Category:PPC Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Flowers Category:Badfic Characters Category:Civilians in HQ